yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Dr3amyDr3amyWa1fu NODD/YanSim script: In the Name of Jesus
If you know Sheson from Little Miss Jocelyn, then you know that she sings "In the name of Jesus", a classic gospel song that is about Christianity, yes, Christians sing it, it's also empowerment over Satan. This is a SFW script, in my Fanon, Witness-chan is Christian, even though Shinto and Buddhism are more common religions in Japan. Characters * Yandere-chan * Victim-chan * Witness-chan * Senpai * Oka Ruto * Shin Higaku * Kokona Haruka (She's a screamer in my Fanon) * Osana Najimi * Reina Nana * Natsuki Anna * Rino Fuka * Shiori Risa * Karin Hana * Kaho Kanon * Koharu Hinata * Mina Rai * Chojo Tekina * Hayato Haruki * Saki Miyu * Midori Gurin * Yui Rio * Budo Masuta * Juku Ren * Yuna Hina * Shima Shita * Supana Churu * Mei Mio * Sho Kunin * Ryusei Koki * Haruto Yuto * Sora Sosuke * Kokuma Jutsu * Daku Atsu * Riku Soma * Kuu Dere * Sakyu Basu * Inkyu Basu * Mai Waifu * Pippi Osu * Ryuto Ippongo * Sota Yuki Script (Just a normal day in Akademi high school, Teachers teaching, Students learning) Scene 1: Classroom 2-1 Yandere-chan: I wish to gain upon Senpai now, this is getting boring. Rino: Ayano!!! It's not permitted for you to disrupt my class, focus!! (2 hours later) Rino: Class dismissed, it's lunchtime, the next class is in half an hour. Scene 2: Lunchtime (Saki and Kokona have a private conversation) Saki: You haven't been acting like your normal self lately, is something bothering you? Kokona: Um, well, it's nothing. (Yandere-chan interrupts the conversation) Saki: What are you doing!? Can't you see we're having a private chat here!? Scram!! Kokona: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! STAY AWAY FROM ME!!! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! HATE YOU!!! Yandere-chan: Ugh, quit your crying already. This is high school you whiny brat, grow up!! Kokona: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! (Faculty make an announcement at the school gates) Reina: Attention students, may I have your attention please!? Natsuki: Hello students, we are announcing that a student in this school is going to sing us an important song, a religious song. Shiori: Any questions regardless of the announcement? Midori: I have one!! Oh oh oh, Pick me!! Pick me!!! Karin: Ugh, Midori-chan, make it relevant to the subject. (Facepalms) Midori: Who's going to be singing the song!? Kaho: A long lost student, who has rarely came to this school, is finally returning!! Can you guess who that student is!? Yuna: Is she in my classroom!? She better be!! Reina: She sure is, Ladies and Gentleman, may I present you!! Witness-chan!!!! Witness-chan: Um, hi, it's great to see you all again. How has it been!? Mai: Just a usual day, nothing special. Kuu: I have a question, well, how has life been out of Akademi for once? Witness-chan: I haven't been doing much, just my average life, you know, witnessing murder etc. Yandere-chan: What if someone had just killed a student right here!? What would you do? Fufufu Witness-chan: Ayano, I'm not going into detail about that thank you. (Scene 3: Light Music club) Hayato: Do you want me to get ready!? Or do you need more time? Rino: As soon as every student is here, if any are late, they'll be marked absent and they'll miss something important. Reina: So, my students, please hear out for your name in my register. So, Daku Atsu!! Daku: I'm here Miss Nana. Reina: Midori Gurin!! Midori: Here Miss Nana. Reina: Yui Rio!! Yui: Here. Reina: Shima Shita!! Shima: I'm here!! Reina: And Haruto Yuto!! Haruto: Here Miss Nana. Natsuki: My students. Yuna Hina!! Yuna: I'm here Miss Anna. Natsuki: Kokuma Jutsu!! Kokuma: Here. Natsuki: Juku Ren!! Juku: Here Miss Anna. Natsuki: And Sota Yuki. Sota: Here. Rino: Now my students, Ayano Aishi!! Yandere-chan: Ugh, I'm here Miss Fuka!! Rino: Hayato Haruki!! Hayato: Here Miss Fuka. Rino: Koharu Hinata!! Koharu: I'm here!! Rino: Mina Rai!! Mina: Here Miss Fuka. Rino: And Chojo Tekina!! Chojo: Here Miss. Shiori: Now!! Inkyu Basu!! Inkyu: I'm here Miss Risa. Shiori: Supana Churu!! Supana: Here!! Shiori: Ryusei Koki!! Ryusei: Here Miss Risa. Shiori: Sho Kunin!! Sho: I am here, Miss Risa. Shiori: And Mei Mio. Mei: Here Miss Risa. Karin: Now, Shin Higaku!! Shin: Here miss Hana!! Karin: Saki Miyu!! Saki: I'm here. Karin: And Sora Sosuke!! Sora: Here!! Kaho: Last set of students, now, Sakyu Basu!! Sakyu: Here Miss Kanon. Kaho: Kuu Dere!! Kuu: Um, here. Kaho: Kokona Haruka!! Kokona: Here!! Just please get on with it NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWW!!!! Kaho: Ryuto Ippongo!! Ryuto: Here!! I'm so hyped for this!! Kaho: Alright!! Budo Masuta!! Budo: I'm certainly here!! I don't want to miss something big!! Kaho: Pippi Osu!! Pippi: Here Miss Kanon. Kaho: Oka Ruto!! Oka: I'm.....here Miss Kanon. Kaho: Riku Soma!! Riku: Here. Kaho: Mai Waifu!! Mai: I'm here!! Kaho: And Taro Yamada!! Senpai: I'm here!! Faculty: Right!! Now lets move it over to Hayato Haruki with the instruments, and Witness-chan, with the vocals!! (Crowd of students cheer) (Song: In the Name of Jesus, Hayato starts with the Guitar, 2 faculty members start with the Banjo and Fiddles, other instruments such as Accoustic Bass, Dobro and Mandolin are played on Garageband, on Hayato's phone) Witness-chan (Singing): In the Name of Jesus. x2 We have the victory!! (Hayato background vocal): Over Satan!! Oka: Well, this is......interesting!! Witness-chan: In the name of Jesus. x2 Demons will have to flee!! All Occult club members except Oka: WTF!!! Daku: Okay, okay. I totally get it, this is against the Occult club run by Oka now isn't it!? Supana: We can't just shut it down for no reason!! Witness-chan: For when we go in the name of Jesus!! Yui: I'm pretty sure you mean Freckled Jesus!! Mina: Oh shut up!! SNK jokes have nothing to do with this!! Witness-chan: Tell me who can stand before us? In the name of Jesus!! (Hayato background vocal): Jesus!! Witness-chan: We have the victory!!!!! (Karin Hana starts dancing in Joy) Witness-chan: In the name of Jesus. x2 We have the victory!! (Hayato background vocal): Over Satan!! (Natsuki starts clapping to the rhythm) Witness-chan: In the name of Jesus. x2 Demons will have to flee!!! Kokuma: Not that line again!! Chojo: That shall never be mentioned again!! We summon them for paranormal research!! Witness-chan: For when we go in the name of Jesus, tell me who can stand before us? In the name of Jesus!! (Hayato background vocal): Jesus!! Witness-chan: We have the victory!! Witness-chan and Hayato (Singing together): In the name of Jesus. x2 We have the victory!! Over Satan!! In the name of Jesus. x2 Demons will have to flee!!! Shin: You've seriously crossed the line now!! Witness-chan and Hayato: For when we go in the name of Jesus!! Tell me who can stand before us? In the name of Jesus, Jesus........... We have the.........Vic..to.ry!!!!!!!!!!!! (Crowd applauds and the music ends) Reina: That was an Outstanding performance!! Everybody, cheer for Witness-chan, Hayato Haruki, Miss Risa and Miss Kanon!! Osana: Um, hello!! Did I miss anything!!? (Everyone starts looking at Osana, in disappointment) Osana: Don't look at me like that!! Bakas!! (Yandere-chan kills Osana out of nowhere) End!! -Dr3amyDr3amyImm0rta1 608 Category:Blog posts